<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beacon Elementary by FSBT_Fanatic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580439">Beacon Elementary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FSBT_Fanatic/pseuds/FSBT_Fanatic'>FSBT_Fanatic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Kindergarten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:01:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FSBT_Fanatic/pseuds/FSBT_Fanatic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shorts dedicated to OC's and Canon RWBY characters in the AU of Beacon Elementary. Cute stuff here, all innocent and pure! Leave ideas and prompts!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lie Ren/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beacon Elementary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Them meeting at the age of Five Years Old on the first day of Kindergarten</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         “Yes Mr. and Mrs. Kessho, I’m sure your son will feel right at home among my students.” The teacher was saying to his parents, while little Frost, only five years old, clung to his mother’s side. Everything felt too new. Golden eyes darting this way and that, with so much information running through his underdeveloped mind.   </p>
<p>	A gentle squeeze of the hand made Hana look down toward her son, and she knelt down beside him, one hand rubbing his back softly, “It’s all right dear. This nice man will be helping take care of you with other children your age. You get to make all new friends here~”  </p>
<p>	 Her son didn’t look convinced, his pale hands rubbing together with worry very plain in his features. He just wanted to go home. With the snow, the wind, his comfy bed….but it was clear that arguing the point or kicking a fuss would do him no good. With a slow nod, he took Hana’s hug, squeezing her tight, “Love you mommy.”   </p>
<p>	Hana’s heart practically melted, tears brimming in the corner of her golden eyes. She had to be strong though, gently guiding him over after parting from the hug. Skye reached down, ruffling his messy white hair, “Don’t worry son…..I know you can do this. Be brave for me ok?” he asked, to a small nod from his child. With one last wave goodbye, both Hana and Skye left, leaving Frost with the teacher, who knelt down and extended a hand, “Hello Frost….my name is Mr. Ozpin. I’m happy to have you in my class.”   </p>
<p>	A small hand gently grabbed onto Ozpin’s finger giving a small shake, with the small chill of the boy’s skin becoming very apparent. Ozpin chuckled, looking over the pale skin of his hand, “It seems your Semblance is just starting to appear….do you feel cold at all Frost?” he asked, only receiving an almost imperceptible shake of the head.   “Curious…well, let’s go and meet your classmates shall we? I believe Miss Glynda is almost finished with their snack break.” He said, standing up but still extending his hand for the young student to hold onto. </p>
<p>	The pair made their way across the hall, passing by various classrooms with students chattering and playing.<br/>
“Sun! Don’t swing from up there!!!”   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excellent painting Neo~”   </p>
<p>“Emerald, give Mercury’s pencil back please….”   </p>
<p>	Their journey ended not long after, with Ozpin gently opening the door to a slightly larger classroom, with children cleaning up from their snacks. The hussle and bussle abruptly died down when he entered, with a great deal of eyes focusing on the little boy next to him. Frost quickly hid behind Ozpin’s green pants, following the teacher as best as he could so as not to be seen. </p>
<p> 	 “Thank you Miss Glynda…I can take it from here.” Ozpin said, waving her off, before turning to the rest of the group, “Good morning class~”   </p>
<p>	“Good Morning Mr. Ozpin.” Echoed back the group in a mix of sing song voices, and a few bored ones to fill in the mood.  </p>
<p>	 “I want to introduce you to a new student for our class. Come on then…don’t be shy…” he whispered down to him, and a pair of small mountain boots gently tip toed around him, the top lined with fur. A blue long sleeve shirt, hand sewn by his mother, was draped over him, as gold eyes met silver, blue, purple, and all sorts of colors he had never seen before at home.   </p>
<p>	“H…Hello….”he struggled, trying to remember the greeting his mother taught him over the past week, “M..My name is F-Frost.”<br/>
“Hello Frost.” Replied the class, but their stares were killing him. Was it his pale skin? Was there ice on him again? Was it his hair? His clothes?   </p>
<p>	Ozpin’s gentle pat ripped him out of his thoughts, “Thank you class. I hope you will help make Frost feel more than welcome here in our little family. Frost, why don’t we have you sit over here?” he offered, pointing to an empty seat with four other occupied chairs circling the small table. A small shuffling of boots filed the air as he passed by a few unfamiliar tables. One had a young girl quickly trying to devour the rest of her impressively sized Chocolate Chip cookie out of Ozpin’s sight, under the disapproving gaze of her white haired classmate. The other two, one sporting long golden hair and another with two adorable cat ears poking from her black waves, simple looked at him curiously from over the small ‘RWBY’ plaque on their table.</p>
<p>   A few more didn’t pay him that much mind, CFVY…..CRDL….well…one boy did leer at him from that table. Frost couldn’t say he liked him THAT much, before he arrived at the last table.    </p>
<p> </p>
<p>											JNPR   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>	They seemed to be nice enough, with a small redhead giving the friendliest of smiles and a sweet little “Hello~”. The other, a blonde boy with baby blue eyes and dressed in an oversized hoodie with a big bunny on the front, grinned from his seat. Another girl, this one dressed in pink and white, simply bounced in her seat, leaving the one quiet boy next to the empty seat for Frost to slide next to. His eyes..were magenta in shade, looking curious as the new student slid in. An accidental brush of hands caught him by surprise, the cold sensation making him withdraw his hand a bit from shock. Frost saw the look, his hands quickly hiding in the folds of his shirt.</p>
<p>	 “S..Sorry.” he mumbled, looking like a poor little deer lost in the woods. The student thought to himself, before he scooted back his chair and wandered off out of Frost’s sight. The next thing Frost knew, a silky smooth material was draped over his neck, and a small pair of hands wrapped it around his neck and shoulders, and Frost immediately recognized the pattern of a Mistral scarf! But who-?   </p>
<p>	“You felt cold…” the boy said, finishing his work and plopping himself down in his seat once more. His group giggled slightly, the image of Frost nearly drowning in a magenta scarf too funny to keep a straight face. But all Frost did was reach up to touch the material, hiding his cheeks and the small smile under it, but the shine in those golden orbs was enough for even the boy to understand.   </p>
<p>	“My name is Lie Ren. These are my friends: Jaune….Pyrrha…. and Nora” he continued, pointing at each in turn, “We are going outside later…do you want to play Catch the Grimm with us?”  </p>
<p>	 All he did was give a small nod, “Yes…thank you…” he replied.   Maybe Beacon Elementary wasn’t going to be so bad after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>